Intracellular protein kinases related to MAPK (e.g., p38 MAPK; JNK, ERK) and CK (e.g., CK1δ) are part of signal transduction pathways activated by stress and represent desirable therapeutic targets, especially for inflammatory disorders and diseases (e.g., arthritis). Previous efforts to target (e.g., inhibit) intracellular protein kinases related to MAPK (e.g., p38 MAPK, JNK, ERK) and CK (e.g., CK1δ) have been met with failure, in that previous inhibitors have had problems either directly or indirectly related to a compound's molecular properties.
What are needed are compositions and methods that will effectively target protein kinases related to MAPK (e.g., p38 MAPK, JNK, ERK) and/or CK (e.g., CK1δ), that have minimal or no toxicological impact to the subject, and that can be useful as treatment and therapeutic options for diseases and disorders related to MAPK pathways (e.g., p38 MAPK, JNK, ERK) and/or CK pathways (e.g., CK1δ).